Life will be that way
by The Lonely Dark Princess Frost
Summary: What if Joise Trent had a sister that she didnt mention to the others? What if said sister came to Blake Holsey High? Will there be hell at Blake Holsey High with two Trent Girls Life tends to be that way at times. BTW i dont own this show nor the charac
1. New student

The student walked into the hallway of Blake Holsey High. She was 5'8 long black hair and grey eyes. She wore a black and blue plaid skirt with a plain black shirt with a plain blue tie around her neck that was wore loosely, knee high tie up boots that had 3 ¼ inch hills and fishnet stockings. She had blood red lipstick on with gray eye shadow and a heavy coat of black eye liner. She had a medium black duffle with another case with the outline of a guitar and another case.

She walked to the middle of the hall and stopped and put her stuff down. She looked around, '_What a dump.'_ She thought to herself. "I take it your Miss Trent?" A blonde woman walked up and asked. "Ms. Durst?" "Yes, Makayla Trent?" "Yes." Right Your room is 222. You can start your classes tomorrow. I will have your uniforms and schedule brought up to you later on today."

Makayla nodded and picked her stuff back and walked up the steps; she stopped and looked up and down the halls. The hall started at 200 and worked its way up. She was glad her dad had requested her private room; she couldn't bear to share a room with some spoiled little brat that was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She continued to walk down the hall until she found room 222. She opened the door and walked in. She set her guitar case and the second case by the bed and carried her duffle to the bed and sat it down. She opened her duffle and first thing she pulled out was her lap top and she carried it to her desk and sat it down. She walked back to her bed and pulled out her clothes and started to insert them into their designated drawers. She came to the cords that went to her precious laptop. She pulled out her personal CD player and set beside her bed on the nightstand. She put her CDs on the little shelf up under the two drawers. She looked around and decided she was going to explore the school to get to know it a little better. She opened the door to come face to face with the one person she hadn't expected to see… Josie.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie glared at the taller girl. What the hell what she doing there? "What are you doing here Makayla?" "What does it look like? Going to school here, why are you outside of my room?" "I just happen to be passing by since it's my free period and you nearly whacked me with the door." Makayla roller her eyes, her sister had serious issues. "Josie, wait for a second we need to talk…Hi, I'm Corrine, who are you?" "Makayla Trent." Corrine's eyes widened at the last name that was mentioned. "Yes Corrine she is my sister." , Said Josie looking slightly agitated. "Well I will be seeing you guys around, I am going now." Makayla stated and walked off from her sister and Corrine. She walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Makayla took in a deep breath of the fresh air, how could her father do this to her, send her to the same school as her sister. Oh well at least they did stay in the same room. "Lucas, I am not going to argue with you about Josie, if you want to ask her out go ahead, I don't really care, we already had this discussion once before…whoa who is the new girl." Vaughn asked Lucas looking towards Makayla. Lucas shrugged and walked into the school. "Hi." Vaughn smirked at Makayla. She looked him up and down. '_Jock.' _"Bye." Makayla rolled her eyes at him and walked off. "Okay. That was rather interesting." Vaughn walked in the school after Lucas. "So, who was the new chick Vaughn?" Asked Lucas once Vaughn caught up to him. "I don't know, not very friendly… about like Josie when she first came here."

Vaughn walked up the stairs and to his room. He sat down on his bed; he was hurt, well his ego was. No girl, well expect Josie maybe had ever done that. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. In a way she reminded him of Josie, that pissy if you talk to me I may just kill you attitude. He smirked at the thought. Maybe Josie had a sister he didn't know about. Vaughn laughed slightly at the thought, yeah right. There was a knock on his door and he groaned. "Pearson, football practice is in 5 minutes." Kubiak yelled through Vaughn's Door; Vaughn got up and got ready and went down to the field. To his surprise he saw the new girl not far from there. He started walking towards her and she looked up and saw that he was starting to approach and got up from the spot she was sitting in and glared at Vaughn and walked off. He rolled his eyes and changed his route to the football field again.

"Josie, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" "Because, she is my father's child, well technically she is only a year older than me and she is also my mother's child but she moved out and went to live with him. Haven't seen her since." "Oh, so basically you felt like she didn't exist." "Exactly, and as you can see we aren't exactly close." They heard a knock and Josie walked to the door and opened it only to see Lucas behind the door. "Hey, have you guys had a run in with the new girl yet?" Asked Lucas walking in and sitting on Josie's bed. "Yeah, I've met her before today thought." Stated Josie sitting down at her desk. "Really, how?" asked Lucas. "She's Josie's sister." "That explains her none friendliness with Vaughn we he said hi to her." "What, that rude little brat, well not so little. But how could she?" "Josie, if I recall you were just as rude as she is." Corrine said with an all knowing smile. Josie glared at Corrine and just rolled her eyes.

Makayla had enough of exploring outside, and she was pretty sure she could find her way to her classes later on so she walked up the stairs and to her room. And the blonde jock, he was really annoying. Well okay so he was slightly cute but still annoying. She walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat in front of her lap top and booted it up. She went to her nightstand and pulled out her CD case. She pushed the little button for the CD tray to pop out and stuck Otep in the tray and pushed the button again so it would be reinserted into her computer and turned the music volume up.

About two hours later Vaughn came in from Football practice and a 30 minute shower. "Ah, Mr. Pearson, would you do me a favor, take this to Miss Trent in room 222." Vaughn nodded and took the stuff Principle Durst handed to him. Had Josie changed rooms? Vaughn walked up the steps and to the room next to his. He knocked and waited for the response. The music was rather loud and figured she couldn't hear him so he knocked again a little louder. He waited a few seconds and the door open. Makayla's eyes narrowed at the site of Vaughn. "What do you want?" She said with slight malice in her voice. "Principle Durst told me to bring this up to you. So your last name is Trent too? We have another girl with the last name Trent, but her names Josie…" "Yeah I know who she is, she happens to be my little sister." Said Makayla cutting him. "So what's your first name?" Said Vaughn trying to be nice to the snotty girl. Makayla glared at Vaughn and slammed the door in his face. Vaughn turned and walked to his room. Makayla sighed and walked to her lap top and turned the music up to full blast on her computer. Vaughn glared at the wall where Makayla resided at. He banged on the wall. "God turn that down!" Makayla glared at the wall that had just been hit. This meant war! No one told her to turn her music down and especially that git. She left her music up just as loud, wishing she could turn it up louder.

Vaughn sat in room for a half and hour listening to the music and was surprised when it finally just stopped. He sat that for a few minutes and no other music came on. He got up and went to his computer and booted it up. He decided he would play some random video game on there since he had nothing better to do. He went over to his CD player and pressed played the CD that was in there. The song started up and he started dancing. (If u seen the invisible episode you will know what song and how he was dancing). Makayla looked at the wall, _'what the hell is that supposed to be'_. She smirked; at least it wasn't some pop band like backstreet boys or some type of Rap. She went to her laptop and pulled up the emulators and loaded a game and started playing it.

Josie walked out of her room and down the hall to her sister's room, since they were going to be going to the same school, might as well make the best of it. Josie stopped at her sister's room and knocked at the door. "Who is it?" She heard Makayla shout, "Josie." There was a moment pause and she heard Makayla shout, "Come in." Josie turned the door knob and walked in and shut the door behind her. "What do you want?" Makayla asked Josie, looking up from her lap top. "Well, I figured since were going here now, maybe we should try and at least be civil towards her. Makayla stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah I suppose your right, fine." Josie smirked and sat on her sister's bed. "Who's the blonde haired jock?" Josie stared at her for a moment. "Huh?" "There was blonde haired jock here earlier dropping my uniforms and schedule off, said he knew you, who is he?" "Oh, must be Vaughn." "Right, he has a big ego." Josie practically snorted at that comment. "Why are you asking about him?" "Because, he knew you, just curious who the people are that you hang out with Jos, and to tell you the truth I find it odd you hang out with a jock." Josie smirked, "He just part of the science club." Makayla's eyes widened at that, "A jock that's in a science club? Well that's a new one to me."

Okay, that was long, its starting out really boring but hopefully i can get it to be more exciting...maybe i can get some reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: By the way i dont own the characters or the school, i wish i owned Vaughn but tee hee, i dont, the only thing i own from this story is Makayla but i dont own her last name.If i did i would be rich, and extremely happy (thats if owned Vaughn)

Four weeks later, during science class was rather interesting; Makayla had class with her sister and her friends Corrine, Marshall, Lucas, and to her dismay Vaughn. And her day got worse when Professor Zachary decided to pair the class up for a project and she got stuck with Vaughn. Josie was paired with Lucas and Corrine and Marshall was paired up as was Kubiak and Madison and a few other pairs in the class. She had decided then that teacher must really hate her guts, did she catch an attitude that she didn't realize with him and he thought this was perfect punishment. She shot Josie a look that plainly said 'Help me!' "Alright now that you are paired I want you to move to get together with your partners." Makayla groaned, this was going to be a long period.

Vaughn moved back to where Makayla sat and smiled at her, "Hey." She glared at him, wishing the glare would kill him. No such luck. "Hi." "So I guess we had better get started on this project?" He said while opening his notebook. "Or, we can just make out." Makayla said sarcastically. What did you just say?" "I said, I guess that's what professor Zachary wanted us to do." On the other side of the room, "Josie, how long do you suppose that it will take for her to murder Vaughn?" "Probably by the end of the period, I will be surprised if he survives that long." "What element do you want to do Vaughn?" (Sorry lame I know but I can think of anything else) She decided she would let him decide what atom they would do. "How about Nitrogen?" 'I would have preferred Arsenic, but hey, then he would know what I want to feed him. Heh heh.' "Sure, what ever Mr. Jock." She mumbled out the last two words. "What?" "Nothing, I didn't say a thing." "Okay, so what do we already know about Nitrogen." "Well the symbol is N." 'Wow you could have fooled me with that one.' "Alright, anything else?" She asked as she wrote on Symbol: N. Vaughn looked at the periodic table, "its atomic number is 7." "Okay then, that's all?" The bell sounded and Makayla started packing her things up. "Um, I guess we need to work on this later, any ideas what time?" "Um, how about after football practice." Vaughn said. "Sure, Mr. Jock." She again mumbled out the 'Mr. Jock' part. She finished packing up and went to her next class. "Man Jos, think your sister could be any bitchier?" "Vaughn, you're lucky she didn't bite your head off, spit it out and reattach it."

At lunch Makayla sat under a shaded tree. She was looking over the stuff she actually knew about Nitrogen. 'This is so stupid'. She shut the binder and leaned her head against the tree. "Is there something I am missing that I did to you?" Makayla groaned. She knew exactly who it was she didn't have to open her eyes to know that voice, and she didn't want to talk to him. "Your existing Pearson, that's plenty enough to piss me off to tell the truth." Vaughn almost looked hurt by the comment she made. "Don't take is personal, I don't really like anyone to tell the truth." "You seem to get along fine with Corrine, Marshall, Lucas and Josie though!" Vaughn practically yelled. "Pearson, Jos called a truce between us awhile back, plus she is blood. I have said maybe 20 words all together to the other 3." Makayla replied with malice in her voice. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I'll see you around Pearson." Makayla said as she got up. She was pulled down and suddenly she felt his soft lips upon hers. Her eyes widened in shock at the boy who seemed to have had the balls to kiss her. She pushed him away as she realized that she was starting to respond to the kiss. "You ever do that again Pearson, and you going to be missing a certain member." Makayla successfully got up this time, and stalked off, smirking slightly. But the real question she was asking herself why she was smirking about what just happen. That she could not understand.

At around seven o clock, there was a knock at Makayla's door. She groaned inwardly _'I forgot about that.'_ "Just a second" She picked up a shirt to put on over her tank top, not wanting Vaughn, 'wait, when had he become Vaughn?' to get any ideas. She walked to the door and opened it. She moved out of the way to let him in. "Makayla, look I am sorry about earlier." Makayla shook her head, "Let's just get started again with the project." Vaughn nodded, "Right." Makayla opened her book and sat beside Vaughn unwillingly. "Alright so, we know that the symbol for Nitrogen is N and that its atomic number is 7. What else is there?" "Nitrogen makes up about 78 of the atmosphere." Makayla wrote down what Vaughn said. They continued on the project until 11:30. Makayla looked down at her watch when she saw Vaughn yawn. "Oh shit, you missed curfew." Vaughn's eyes widened when he took in everything she said. "Stay here for the night; I will wake you up early so you can slip back into your room." Vaughn nodded and started packing what things he brought with him, Makayla did the same. Vaughn lay down across the couch that they had been sitting on. Makayla sat on her bed and stared at Vaughn for a moment. _'He's rather cute. Uh what am I saying, he's a jock. He is also a pretty good kisser. Oh shit I like him. Life is really unfair.'_ "What?" Vaughn finally asked after she had been staring at him for five minutes. Makayla shook her head; she then laid down on the bed.

After twenty minutes she heard Vaughn's soft breaths regulate and she knew he was asleep. Makayla sat up in her bed and turned and looked at him to make sure he was asleep. She got up quietly and turned her laptop on and went to her drawer and pulled off her shirt and skirt and slipped on some boxers. Screw him seeing her in a tank top and getting the wrong idea, she was uncomfortable. She heard a rustle where Vaughn was currently laying and noticed he had his arms around himself. _'He's cold.' _She quietly padded to her bed and pulled her comforter off the bed and laid it over him. Vaughn's eyes opened when he felt the covers go over him. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you, you were shivering." "So you do have a heart." He replied sleepily. She smirked at him and nodded. She noticed she was slowly inching her way to his face, she also didn't care. She captured his lips with her own. It was Vaughn's turn for his eyes to widen. It didn't take to long though for him to respond to the kiss afterwards. She hesitated for a moment but when Vaughn's left hand reached up to rub her cheek, Makayla rolled her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He parted his lip to allow her to access to the warm cavern of his mouth. Her hands roamed over his body till she got to his hips she then moved her arms up to around his neck. Vaughn moved his hands down to the hem of her tank top and pulled up on it, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off. Makayla broke the kiss to catch her breath. Vaughn smiled up at her, and she smirked back. Makayla leaned back down to kiss Vaughn after they had caught their breath. There was no hesitation from Makayla nor there was there surprise from Vaughn this time. Makayla and Vaughn fought for dominance of the others mouth.

Makayla broke the kiss only to lightly kiss his lips once more. "Vaughn, we need to stop, its going to go too far." Vaughn nodded, as they started to resituate themselves, they heard Durst coming down the hall. They picked up the books they had been working with earlier. Durst knocked on the door, "Lights out Miss Trent." Makayla put her finger to her lips signaling Vaughn to stay still and quiet and got up to make her way to the light switch and turned her lights out. She heard Durst continue down the hall and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Makayla, what are we now?" Makayla turned and looked at Vaughn and shrugged, "I don't know Vaughn, I honestly don't know, what do you want us to be?" Vaughn stood and walked over to Makayla and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "A couple, I want us to be together." Makayla closed her eyes, "Vaughn, Why do you want to be with me? I was a bitch to you." "It doesn't matter, we have gotten pass that." Makayla opened her eyes and nodded, "Alright." Vaughn leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Makayla brought her hands up his hair and entangled her fingers in his blonde locks. Vaughn brought them back to where they were near her bed and pushed on the bed and climbed on top of her. Makayla reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt until she had it completely unbuttoned and off of him. He leaned downed and kissed her neck and continued until he had reached her collar bone he then kissed his way back up to her jaw line. Makayla let her hands roam over his body till she found the hem of his wife beater and lifted it off of him. Makayla lifted her head up until she reached Vaughn's lips; she then licked his lips before pressing her lips to his completely. Makayla's hand trailed down to the hem of Vaughn's pants and unbuttoned them, then unzipped them and slowly slid them down until they were around his knees. Vaughn lifted off Makayla's tank top and threw it behind them somewhere. Makayla broke the kiss so that they could catch there breaths. "Vaughn, we really, really need to stop" Makayla said in-between breaths. Vaughn nodded and kicked his shoes of and kicked his pants off the rest of the way. Makayla raised her right eye brow, "Might as well, got to sleep here anyway." Makayla nodded. Vaughn went to sit back down on the couch and Makayla looked at him funny, "What?" He asked wondering why she was looking at him like that. "Well, you're going to sleep on that uncomfortable thing after all that?" "Well yeah." Makayla shook her head and mumbled out, "Baka. Come here, you can sleep on the bed with me, its big enough." Vaughn nodded and got up and lay on the bed beside Makayla. "See more comfortable right?" Vaughn nodded and wrapped his arms around Makayla's waist. Not to long later, they fell asleep almost simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

1Makayla woke up before her alarm went off the next morning, she went ahead and shut the thing off so she wouldn't be annoyed by its loud beeping. The sun was just starting to come up. When she finally decided to open her eyes she nearly screamed when saw the boy next to her; but managed to stop herself as the memories came flooding back to her from the night before. She smirked at the memory of them. She watched the boy sleep for a few more minutes before she decided to wake him up. She lightly shook boy beside her,

"Vaughn." Vaughn stirred slightly. Hey Vaughn, rise and shine." Vaughn rolled over on his stomach and mumbled in husky sleep voice,

"But mommy I don't want to go to school, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you." Makayla smirked at the now considered psycho jock boy.

"Vaughn." Vaughn moaned and turned his head towards her. Makayla leaned down and chastely kissed Vaughn on the lips.

"mmmm. I don't want to wake up." Makayla got up and went into the bathroom that connected to her room.

Makayla started brushing her teeth, 'if he wanted to be a pain in the ass and not get up then let him be that way. She spit the paste out into the sink and turned on the water to rinse the paste out of the sink. She went back into her room and sat on her bed beside Vaughn; He had fallen back to sleep. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde locks. She leaned down to his ear and whispered,

"Wake up Vaughn." Vaughn opened his eyes and shook his head no. "Stubborn." Makayla whispered to her herself. 'Fine if you want to play this Vaughn, I will play this way.' She leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on his neck. Nothing, she leaned down and kissed his neck again, expect not so chastely and a little longer this time. Vaughn started smirking from the menstruations that was coming from Makayla. Makayla leaned down and lightly sucked on his neck, after about a minute she stopped and placed another chaste kiss on his neck on top of the mark she made. She laid down beside him and snaked her arm up under his arms and lightly rubbed his back,

"You're marked as mine now." Vaughn opened his eyes and smirked.

"Oh well." A few minutes later Makayla said to Vaughn,

"Vaughn, you got to get up and at least get dressed. I don't want you to be late and get into trouble." Vaughn shook his head no and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well if you don't go get dressed and brush your teeth, I won't kiss you ever again." Vaughn glared for a moment,

"Fine." He got up and made his way to the door.

"Vaughn, don't be mad." Makayla called after Vaughn.

Vaughn opened the door to his room. He took a shower, brushed his teeth. As he started getting dressed he looked in the mirror and noticed his bite mark from Makayla. "Damn, when she said she marked me, she really marked me." Vaughn buttoned his shirt the rest of the way and pulled his collar up a little more so it would fully cover the bite mark. Vaughn grabbed the rest of the books he needed and went back to Makayla's room to spend a little bit of time with her before they had to go to their classes. Vaughn noticed she wasn't paying attention; she had her back turned to him, he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello to you to." Makayla said to Vaughn. She turned her head so she could place a little kiss on his lips. Makayla turned around so she was facing Vaughn. She pulled back his collar to see the mark that she had left.

"Want me to cover that up for you?"

"No." Vaughn leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. They stood there in a moment of silence, just staring into the others eyes. Makayla finally broke the eye contact and kissed Vaughn's Adam's apple, she slowly kissed her way up to his lips, and she then smirked at him. Right as he went to kiss her the bell rang signaling them to start heading to classes. Vaughn groaned and gathered up his books and headed to the door. When Vaughn opened Makayla's door, Josie had her hand raised ready to knock on her sister's door,

"Hey Jos." Vaughn said as he headed out the door and walking down the hallway.

"Well, that was surprising to see Vaughn here," Said Josie as she walked in.

"We were working on the Science project just about all last night and worked on it some more this morning.


End file.
